Objectives: To further the understanding and treatment of human glaucoma. Methods: The anatomy, physiology and pharmacology of the aqueous humour outflow system in several monkey species will be studied after functional isolation of trabecular meshwork from ciliary muscle. This hopefully will allow one to separate effects of exogenous drugs and regulation mechanisms on the meshwork proper on the one hand and on the ciliary muscle and iris on the other. This leads to a better understanding of the normal eye and of glaucoma therapy. The mechanisms involved in the damage to visual function caused by high intraocular pressure will be studied, with special regard to the possible importance of impeded or interrupted axoplasmic flow. Effects of ophthalmic and non-ophthalmic therapeutic agents on the pressure sensitivity of axoplasmic flow will be studied. Medication that increases pressure sensitivity might be contraindicated in glaucoma. The possibility that any medication decreases pressure sensitivity seems remote but will be kept in mind.